


Inaudito

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [8]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Celos perfectamente justificados, Lemon, M/M, R18, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Yuuri está demasiado entusiasmado en la conversación que tiene en ese momento como para notarlo, a su alrededor, todos observan el descaro del hombre que pretende conquistarlo.Wolfram no es para que lo esten ignorando, y tendrá que castigarlo para recordárselo.





	Inaudito

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que este fue el regreso definitivo al fandom, hace como, ¿qué? ¿un mes y medio? Lo escribí solo porque quería sacarme la espinita de hacer algo R18 con ellos de nuevo LOL. Esperaba enterrar esto bien profundo en los recuerdos, pero no puedo no compartirlo en A03 también -Solo estaba en Amor-Yaoi, creo-.
> 
> Básicamente un PWP. No tiene mayor explicación.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**Inaudito**

 

 

 

 

 

_Inaudito_. Esa es la única palabra que puede pasar por la mente del rubio príncipe cuando la escena que se suscita delante suyo adquiere tintes románticos. Ha sido paciente con su prometido. Ha dado un paso atrás debido a sus insistencias... ¡Finalmente dio lugar a sus deseos de independencia! ¿¡Y así le pagaba!? Los verdes cristales de Lord von Bielefeld parecen echar chispas, y no es solo de un modo metafórico. Sus propias manos comienzan a invocar a sus espíritus de fuego sin contemplaciones. Él no está para ser ignorado de esa manera.

A su lado, el consejero real intenta excusar el actuar de su monarca sin éxito. Ni siquiera él mismo parece convencido de las palabras que que salen de su boca una tras otra. No es excusa actuar descaradamente con otro hombre una vez que estaba comprometido. Incluso si su majestad afirmaba no estar enamorado de éste. Era sencillamente una falta a la moral del pueblo, y una declaración de guerra a su prometido. Günter desea, verdaderamente lo hace, desea poder evitarle desplantes a su rey. Sin embargo, no es capaz de excusarle más tiempo. El representante del nuevo continente le está hablando muy de cerca, y está tocando su cuerpo de un modo inapropiado. Gunter sabe que puede exagerar de vez en cuando, pero la mano traviesa que ese hombre coloca en la espalda baja del Maou es una indecencia para cualquiera. Ni Gwendal ni Conrad pueden interferir en ello, porque comparten los mismos pensamientos que el pelilargo. Shibuya Yuuri cava su propia tumba a una velocidad asombrosa. Especialmente así, actuando tan ajeno al malestar que provoca en su futuro esposo.

—No es molestia, amigo. El castillo es lo suficientemente grande... Creo que incluso hay habitaciones libres cerca de la mía, por si es la soledad lo que te preocupa.

Inaudito. Sencillamente inaudito.

Conrad mira con sorpresa a su ahijado cuando escucha la conversación con más atención. Por supuesto que aquel depredador no va a negarse a dormir cerca de él. ¿Quién podría hacerlo realmente?

—Si mi presencia es recibida, será un placer acompañarle por las noches, majestad... —dice, y todos los hombres alrededor del par continen el aliento

¿¡Qué tan ciego es el rey realmente?!

El rubio decide que tiene suficiente cuando lee la respuesta de Yuuri en su postura. Su semblante se serena de manera peligrosa y se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa radiante. La máxima advertencia.

—Yo no creo que sea buena idea, alteza... —dice, sin perder la formalidad mortalmente elegante que le caracteriza

No va a vencerlo en ese terreno. No va a a permitirlo. 

—Wolfram... —quiso quejarse Yuuri, volteando a verlo con enfado, pero ningun sonido escapó de su boca cuando en lugar de observar su figura a lo lejos, chocó de lleno con su pecho.

Sintió el fuerte brazo del otro envolverle, alejándolo con delicadeza pero con mucha firmeza del otro. La sonrisa aun en sus labios, y la muerte en sus ojos.

—El Maou y yo podemos ser muy ruidosos, sería una verdadera pena que nuestros encuentros interrumpieran su descanso... Pero ¿qué puedo decirle? A veces no puedo dejarlo... —dijo, y presionó con algo más de fuerza al más bajo contra su pecho

—¡Wolfram!— le cortó, apartándose apenas pero pronto una de las manos del rubio alcanzó su barbilla, frenándolo

Le miró con sorpresa pura.

—Yuu-chan es más pasional de lo que parece... Le gusta rudo... ¿No es así, cariño?

Todas las alarmas se prendieron en él a la vez, y el verdadero temor de lo que escondía aquel tono sereno le hizo palidecer. Yuuri no podía siquiera mirar a su invitado otra vez, y, de hacerlo, solo notaría la furia en sus ojos.

—Unirse antes del matrimonio... Lo creí más conservador, Lord von Bielefeld... —dijo enfadado el hombre 

El Maou no soltó palabra alguna, Wolfram continuaba con una mano alrededor de su cadera y la otra en su rostro. Si seguía apretando de esa manera, tendría una marca en su cuerpo de manera segura.

—Créame, alteza... Yo le di tiempo... Pero tal parece que mi prometido disfruta hacerme perder la cabeza... 

Conrad negó ligeramente, Günter quiso lanzarse contra el rubio, y Gwendal detuvo a éste a tiempo. Si deseaban sobrevivir para mirar un nuevo día, nadie debía meterse allí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Justo ahora preferiría regresar pronto a nuestra cama... —continuó con mortal calma el rubio— Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos realmente, ¿no es así, Yuuri?

El agarre disminuyó significativamente pasados los segundos, para cuando pronunció su nombre Wolfram se dedicaba solo a abrazarlo mientras miraba con odio al otro. Luego su mirada cayó contra sus ojos, y las piernas del rey temblaron.

—Ha pasado un tiempo... —admitió, culposo.

Esas vacaciones que se había tomado en la tierra ya no le sonaban como una gran idea. Ni siquiera había sido capaz  de disfrutar realmente esas salidas por su natal Japón debido a que continuaba preguntándose constantemente  qué estaría haciendo el otro entonces. Luego de que él finalmente cediera terreno en todo el asunto de su compromiso, dándole espacio y evitando que se quedaran solos mucho rato, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Pero justo ahora, parecía que estaba justo en el sitio contrario de donde lo estuvo imaginando. Wolfram no cedería fácilmente en su compromiso. No le daría tregua a partir de ese momento, y lo sabía.

Finalmente el rey miró de reojo al hombre que, minutos antes, hiciera excelentes migas con él. ¿Era eso lo que fastidió tanto a su prometido? Le pareció estúpido... Había estado en situaciones mucho más malpensables y nunca antes lo había visto tan cabreado como ahora. Cuando vio la mirada del humano pudo comprender mejor. Ese tipo miraba a su rubio con odio. Verdadero odio. Ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su evidente desagrado.

—Jonathan. Nos veremos luego...  ¿No? —cuestionó, inseguro

El rubio príncipe no podía estar haciendo todo este teatro por celos. ¿No? Ese chico tan agraciado y encantador... Él definitivamente no intentaba ligarlo. ¿Verdad?

El nombrado le miró con enfado.

—No creo que sea necesario pasar más tiempo aquí, majestad... He cumplido con mis órdenes y usted y su prometido tienen cosas que hablar...

—Pero... —quiso decir

—No necesitas mis servicios como compañía, Yuuri—dijo, con odio hacia el rubio— Lord von Bielefeld puede satisfacerlo completamente...

El nombrado se moridió la lengua para no gritarle entonces.

—Me retiro ahora.

El mayor no lo soltó inmediatamente, ni cuando el hombre se alejó ni cuando desapareció de su vista. Solo agarro a su prometido con más fuerza. Yuuri tenía su espalda contra su pecho, y, de un momento a otro, sorprendiéndolo, Wolfram escondió su rostro en su cuello, antes de dejar un beso seguido de una mordida con tal fuerza, que Yuuri casi lloró por el susto. Intentó alejarlo de un golpe, pero él no cedió. Los juntó con más fuerza.

—Tu tendrás justo lo que anduviste buscando hoy, Yuuri... —dijo, sin una pizca de amabilidad en su voz— Seré dulce, porque es tu primera vez... Pero definitivamente desearás haber esperado a nuestra boda, enclenque.

El Maou tembló en sus brazos.

—Yo no quería...

—Muy tarde para excusas —le cortó Wolfram, levantándolo sin esfuerzo solo para dejarlo caer sobre su hombro como saco de papas

El menor pataleó.

—¡Bájame!

El rubio comenzó a caminar con dirección al castillo, específicamente al ala donde se encontraba la habitación que antes habían compartido

—¡Wolfram!

—No quiero a nadie cerca, hermano... Están todos advertidos —dijo, al pasar junto al peligris, quien solo asintió

Conrad no intentó disuadirlo siquiera, Günter volvió a ser frenado por el general.

—Usted se lo buscó, majestad —dijo el castaño con total resignación, ante el grito que demandaba su ayuda, no iba a pelearse por Wolfram en esto, había aprendido su lección.

Y con eso Shibuya sabía que su sentencia estaba dicha.

Estúpida inocencia suya y malditos hombres como Jonathan, que trataban de aprovecharse de ella.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Yuuri había querido pensar que Wolfram bromeaba al amenazarlo de aquella manera. Desde su regreso a Shin Makoku, habían compartido apenas unos cuantos abrazos y uno que otro beso. Quizá hubiese sido la distancia, o la continua exposición al agua lo que acabo con su cerebro, pero finalmente podía admitir que le gusta el rubio. No solo como amigo. Era ese hecho el cual le hacía no poner tanta resistencia como debería. Si se tratase de un completo desconocido con intenciones de tocarle del modo en que su prometido hacia, Yuuri estaba completamente seguro de que se las habría ingeniado para noquearlo en algún momento del trayecto hasta la habitación. Sin embargo, aunque se trataba del hombre con el cual estaba dispuesto a compartir el resto de su vida, Yuuri no estaba seguro de que quisiera tener esa primera experiencia de aquella manera. ¿Pero habría realmente alguna diferencia a esperar más tiempo? 

Wolfram era plenamente consciente de que debía detenerse, pero era incapaz de hacer caso a la voz en su mente que le demandaba frenar en ese mismo instante. Continuaba molesto, más de lo que se había sentido antes. El comportamiento del otro siempre le resultaba problemático, ¿por qué era él quien era siempre alejado? Se preguntaba constantemente, a la vez que escuchaba las quejas del otro en segundo plano, ¿por qué solamente era así con él? Incluso cuando el menor intentó apartarse una vez que estuvieron ambos en la cama, Wolfram volvió a darle alcance al colocarse sobre su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar. En el segundo en que sus miradas se encontraron, Yuuri dejó de removerse. En silencio, el rubio tomó ambas manos y las jaló hasta colocarlas sobre su cabeza, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

El Maou no pudo contener el jadeo que se le escapó cuando sus bocas se encontraron finalmente, a la vez que su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer ligeramente. Era tan distinto ahora... Pero lo que prometió antes era verdad. Incluso cuando el beso demandante le robaba el aliento, Wolfram estaba siendo suave al respecto. Yuuri se sonrojó al recordarlo.

_"Tu tendrás justo lo que anduviste buscando hoy, Yuuri... Seré dulce, porque es tu primera vez... Pero definitivamente desearás haber esperado a nuestra boda, enclenque"_

Cuando el fuerte agarre sobre sus muñecas cesó, el menor no pudo evitar que sus brazos buscaran el cuerpo del otro. Gimió cuando sintió los labios del rubio dejar su boca para recorrer su cuello, mientras sus propias manos se perdían entre las rubias hebras del otro. Fue consciente de como las manos de Wolfram comenzaban a tocar su cuerpo... Empezando una por su flanco derecho, mientras la otra paseaba en un camino que iba descendiendo hasta su pierna.  Tembló cuando comenzó a apartarla de su centro, y ahogó un gemido cuando lo sintió ponerse en el espacio que dejaba entre sus ellas. Se preguntó momentáneamente cómo es que él siempre tenía tanta facilidad para manipular su cuerpo de esa manera... 

Cuando Wolfram coló una de sus manos dentro de su ropa, Yuuri no pudo evitar estremecerse, a la vez que sentía la excitación crecer entre sus pantalones.  Con su ritmo de vida era difícil considerarse un joven sano... Especialmente cuando se trataba de tomarse tiempo para ese tipo de cuidados. Sus manos temblorosas alcanzaron a su vez la chaqueta del otro, e intentó desabrochar la tela entre sus dedos sin éxito. Wolfram le dedicó una sonrisa torcida cuando le escuchó bufar.

—Eres realmente adorable —murmuró, apartándose, sus manos abandonaron su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir decepcionado.

Yuuri estuvo por replicar que no lo era en absoluto cuando observó maravillado como las blancas manos tomaban  la tela con la que segundos antes él peleaba antes de abrirla con fuerza. Los botones de su chaqueta salieron disparados en todas direcciones, pero Yuuri ni siquiera pudo notarlo, sus ojos recorrían ávidamente la piel expuesta. Cuando Wolfram volvió a acercarse lo hizo de tal manera en que sintió su dureza sobre la propia, sacándole un gemido.

Las manos del rubio guiaron las suyas hasta su torso, y Yuuri no necesitó más permiso para acariciar la piel bajo su tacto a la vez que recibía en su boca los labios que ya estaba extrañando... Cuando la lengua delineo sus bordes ignoró su rostro enrojecido y aceptó gustoso la intromisión, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que sus manos tocaban. Se concentró en saborear la boca del mayor, mientras sentía como las manos ajenas comenzaban a desvestirlo con rapidez. Los traviesos dedos del otro se perdieron en su pecho, y Yuuri gimió con fuerza cuando dos de ellos presionaban sobre uno de sus pezones ahora expuestos. Se separó de Wolfram, buscando respirar. El rubio no le dejó mucho tiempo, pues atacó su boca casi al instante. 

Shibuya no pudo evitar moverse contra él, atraído por el magnetismo del otro, cuando sus manos alcanzaron la cadera del rubio. Presionó su excitación contra la del otro, y movió su propio cuerpo tratando de aliviar el calor que sentía.  Ahogó un suspiro cuando las manos del rubio dejaron por fin sus ahora estimulados botones y bajaron hasta sus pantalones. Yuuri alzó el cuerpo cuando notó que comenzaba a desprenderlo de éstos. 

El rubio se apartó un poco, mientras Yuuri continuaba bajando su propia ropa, y se desprendió rápidamente de las prendas que le quedaban. El menor le imitó, terminando de quitarse la camisa, y luego mirando al rubio aun enfrente, preguntándose por un momento cómo demonios se las arreglaría para sacarse el pantalón con la facilidad que el otro hizo. Wolfram, divertido, pareció reconocer lo contrariado de su rostro, y se acercó a él, pasando sus brazos por su cuerpo. Yuuri temió que le aplicara una llave, y, aunque la sensación fue similar, para el momento en que abrió los ojos las posiciones se habían invertido. Debajo suyo, Wolfram le miraba satisfecho mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos. Las manos del moreno temblaron aun sobre la tela de sus pantalones, que estaban ahora a la mitad de sus muslos.

—Yuuri...

Su voz le sonó tan hipnótica entonces, se olvidó de la vergüenza que sentía y se desprendió finalmente de la molesta prenda a la vez que apartaba la mirada. Para cuando buscó los ojos verdes del otro, sintió dos manos calientes rodeando sus nalgas, obligándolo a colocarse a horcadas completamente sobre Wolfram. Yuuri gimió bajo cuando los labios de su prometido comenzaron a recorrer su pecho, mientras continuaba presionándolo contra su cuerpo. Desde su posición el menor podía sentir claramente la erección del rubio entre sus glúteos, al igual que el calor que desprendía aun cuando seguía cubierto por la ropa interior.

Las manos de Yuuri se apoyaron en los hombros del rubio, temblaba por completo. Se sentía tan avergonzado ante las reacciones de su cuerpo... Sus caderas comenzaban a mecerse contra el rubio, y Yuuri comprendió que su cuerpo buscaba algo más que rozarse contra su miembro. Sus piernas se cerraron en torno a Wolfram, deseando poder sentirlo incluso más cerca.

—Pequeño desesperado... —escuchó que gruñó su prometido, y su voz sonaba temblorosa, el Maou no pudo responder

Yuuri no fue consciente de las manos que se habían enterrado en sus caderas sino hasta que éstas le soltaron, y le hicieron apartarse de la dureza del otro, sin bajarlo de su regazo. El chico tuvo que apoyarse del pecho del otro para no perder el equilibrio. La mirada de Yuuri se entretuvo entonces a la porción del rubio que continuaba oculta bajo la tela de su ropa, y no pudo evitar tragar grueso al darse cuenta que lo deseaba. Cuando una mano del otro alcanzó su barbilla, y le obligó a alzar la mirada hasta encontrarse son sus ojos, sintió que podría morir allí mismo de pena.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —cuestionó Wolfram, adivinando a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente del sonrojado chico

El Maou hubiese querido negar, pero no fue capaz de mentir... Su mirada regresó irremediablemente al sur de su anatomía, y sintió que su boca se humedecía.

—¿Puedo...?—quiso preguntar, pero la voz dura del otro le dejó mudo

—Tendrás que tocarte primero...

Levantó la mirada con la sorpresa brillando en su rostro, Wolfram le sonrió de modo travieso, disfrutando del pánico que cubrió los ojos negros del otro.

—Wolf... —se quejó, y se sorprendió a sí mismo ante el tono que salió de su boca

—Esto es tu castigo, Yuuri... —le recordó el rubio, mientras su cuerpo de movía para alcanzar nuevamente su rostro, y besar su mejilla con cariño— Si lo quieres... Tienes que ganártelo —indicó, y con paciencia guió la mano del moreno hasta su sexo, sacándole un gemido— Necesitas hacerlo... ¿No es así? —musitó, con su boca recorriendo el cuello del chico, a la vez que su mano ayudaba a la del menor, envolviéndolo, subiendo y bajando...

Yuuri gimió quedamente, su mano se encontraba presa bajo la del rubio, y, bajo la propia, apresado entre ambos, su miembro hinchado, necesitado de atención. Los dedos del otro le rozaban apenas...

—Wolfram... —jadeó, con la respiración entrecortada, ahogó una maldición cuando la mano del otro lo abandonó.

Entreabrió los ojos, que no sabía siquiera había cerrado antes, y le miró con necesidad. Wolfram no pareció inmutarse al ser observado, simplemente bajó sus orbes hasta mirar atento la mano del otro, que se movía con tremenda lentitud por sobre su extensión.

—Yo no... —Yuuri se calló de inmediato, nunca antes había hablado de eso con nadie, mucho menos con él. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente por la pena que le embargó. Sus ojos evitaron mirar la satisfecha expresión del otro.

Se había tocado antes, por supuesto... Sabía que era sano hacerlo de vez en cuando. Y lo había intentado realmente... Pero, sencillamente, él nunca antes...

—Debes hacerlo más rápido, Yuuri —sugirió el rubio, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, mirando apenas de reojo la expresión de su rostro

Notaba la inexperiencia de sus movimientos, y lo instintivo de su actuar cuando lo había incitado a penetrarle. Sintió que era golpeado rudamente cuando miró temblar al moreno. ¿Acaso él nunca había hecho algo así? Sintió que su propia erección se endurecía más con la sola idea de hacerlo correrse por primera vez. Yuuri intentó concentrarse, el calor del cuerpo del otro no ayudaba, mucho menos la pesada mirada que sentía sobre esa parte de su cuerpo. No lo enfriaba como temía... Era todo lo contrario. Se sentía más caliente que antes, y más frustrado que nunca. Necesitaba liberarse, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograrlo. Siguió el consejo del rubio, y su mano comenzó a moverse con más velocidad. Sintió una descarga recorrerle, pero no se sintió mejor del todo, no de la manera en que deseaba.

—Wolfram... —gimoteó, desesperado, mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba las caderas, moviéndolas lentamente contra su puño.

Sintió las calientes manos del otro en sus hombros, entreabrió los ojos, y tembló de pura anticipación cuando descubrió aquella mirada hambrienta. Su mano fue apartada de su sexo, y no pudo emitir más que un quejido hasta que lo sintió empujarlo, volviendo a acostarlo con la espalda sobre el mullido colchón. Intentó soltar una exclamación, pero entonces su mirada descubrió al otro descendiendo por su abdomen. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza cuando la cálida cavidad lo envolvió de golpe. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sintiéndose sobrecogido. 

Yuuri quería decirle que parara, que era demasiado vergonzoso, que no tenía que hacerlo... Pero se encontró a sí mismo deseando que fuera incluso más allá. Escuchó claramente el sonido de succión, y sintió que se derretía. Sus caderas se movieron por inercia.  Wolfram succionó con más fuerza, disfrutando gratamente de la manera en que Yuuri se arqueaba totalmente. Podía darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca...Cuando el menor sintió los traviesos dedos del otro cerca de su entrada no pudo evitar tensarse por un momento, pero, para su sorpresa y el total gusto del otro, abrió un poco más sus piernas, dándole incluso más espacio para maniobrar. Wolfram lo sacó de su boca, y besó su extensión mientras sonreía.

—Pero que buen chico... —murmuró, sobre su piel caliente, haciéndole estremecer.

Yuuri cerró los ojos, deseando no pensar en lo desvergonzado de sus actos. Escuchó la risita del otro, antes de que volviera a rodearlo. Gimió casi con alegría. Si le recompensaba de esa manera... Un dedo se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Lo sintió moverse lentamente dentro suyo, y aunque le en resultó tremendamente incómodo prefirió concentrarse en la boca que continuaba en su sexo. Sus manos viajaron hasta la cabeza de su prometido, y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Realmente amaba la suavidad de su cabello.

—Wolf... —soltó en un suspiro, mientras lo sentía moverse tanto sobre su dolorosa erección como dentro de su cuerpo, cuando el segundo dígito entró su cuerpo vibró —¡Wolfram!—musitó, sin poder evitarlo.

Yuuri perdió la noción del tiempo en ese preciso momento. Pudieron ser años enteros, o apenas una micra de segundo, pero pronto no pudo contenerse más. Quiso apartar el rostro del otro de su miembro, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el otro pareció anclarse con incluso más fuerza.

—¡WOLFRAM! —gritó, antes de soltar un sonoro gemido, a la vez que sentía su semilla expulsarse con violencia dentro de la caliente boca del otro, tembló de pies a cabeza mientras lo sentía limpiarlo con sus labios

Su primer orgasmo, y su prometido continuaba allí, dejando besos por su sensible miembro. Yuuri distinguió vagamente como los dedos dentro suyo abandonaban su entrada ahora dilatada, y casi sintió que respiraba tranquilo cuando el rubio se apartó del sur de su cuerpo.

—Si tu idea es dejarme así, realmente no has entendido qué es lo que significa ser castigado... —comentó Wolfram, a la vez que sus manos se entretenían en las caderas del chico

Yuuri le miró con una mezcla de emociones, molido como se sentía, todavía sentía un deseo bailando en sus labios. Se apoyó a como pudo sobre los codos, y miró como su prometido desanudaba su ropa interior, liberando por primera vez su erección. Yuuri ni siquiera intentaría adivinar cuándo Wolfram lo había desnudado a él.

—Yo puedo... —guardó silencio, a la par que se sonrojaba.

Nunca había experimentado una felación antes, y, sin embargo, había deseado practicarle una a él... Ahora lo quería con todavía más ansias. Hacerle sentir tan bien como él se sintió... Cuando sintió que Wolfram alzaba sus piernas supo que no sería esa noche en la cual cumpliría aquello, no de la manera que esperaba al menos.

—Hoy me siento benevolente... —confesó su prometido, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, y dirigía su erección al rosado espacio que parecía invitarlo

Yuuri gimió al sentirlo adentrarse allí, en una mezcla que no esperaba. Sintiendo más placer que dolor. Su miembro estaba casi flácido, pero estaba seguro de que se elevaría dentro de poco.

—Realmente quería ponerte en cuatro—continuó el rubio, conteniendo el creciente deseo de comenzar a moverse con fuerza.

El menor se sonrojó totalmente, siendo capaz de imaginar la escena. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se hacía cada vez más consciente del pedazo de carne que estaba dentro de su trasero. Wolfram no necesitó ayudarlo, pues una de sus piernas comenzaba a rodearlo de manera instintiva, deseando que llegase más profundo incluso. El rubio sonrió ampliamente, antes de negar con cierta ligereza, sus manos se enterraron con fuerza en la cadera del moreno, antes de que sus labios le buscaran.

—Eres realmente un desesperado... —acusó— Quería ser suave contigo... 

Yuuri jadeó cuando comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, buscó envolver su cuello con sus brazos, y se ocultó en su hombro mientras decía:

—No soy una chica...

Su prometido se sonrojó ligeramente, antes de besar su coronilla. Yuuri sintió claramente como le enterraba más contra la cama, antes de oírle decir:

—No, no lo eres...

No pudieron intercambiar más palabras luego de ello, pues el rubio, quien llevaba conteniéndose todo ese tiempo, no pudo soportar por más tiempo. Comenzó con un vaivén lento, tanteando terreno. No quería lastimarlo, y sabía que no se había tomado tanto tiempo como deseaba para prepararlo, pero Yuuri no se quejó. Parecía incluso ansioso por sentirlo, entonces Wolfram continuó, esta vez haciendo justo lo que deseaba. Sus manos capturaron el cuerpo del menor, mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de él con rapidez. Golpeando con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Yuuri casi podía jurar que su retaguardia brincaba contra el colchón debido a la fuerza del otro, pero estaba tan concentrado en la sensación de Wolfram dentro suyo que ni siquiera se interesó en confirmarlo. 

Sus manos se entretenían en la espalda del rubio, arañándolo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, e incluso atreviéndose a bajar más hasta alcanzar sus nalgas, haciéndolo hundirse todavía más profundo dentro de él, haciéndolos gemir con más fuerza. Yuuri sintió poco a poco como su erección volvía a elevarse, y sintió que podía llorar de lo bien que se sentía, a la vez que la frustracción crecía en su bajo vientre. Intentaba alcanzar su falo, pero Wolfram se lo impedía en cada oportunidad.

Cuando el rubio mordió el lóbulo de su oreja solo pudo gemir su nombre de manera lastimera. Wolfram, quien era perfectamente consciente de lo que le provocaba, disfrutaba mirar su expresión llena de tensión a causa del deseo.  Entonces los celos que sentía para con el mundo entero volvieron de golpe. Nadie tenía derecho de ver una expresión como esa... Shibuya Yuuri era suyo. No lo compartiría nunca, de ninguna manera. Sabiendo ya que Yuuri estaba tan dispuesto como él a pasar un buen rato, decidió mandar a volar todo su autocontrol y los buenos deseos... Cumplió su promesa... Su primera vez fue dulce... Tan dulce como le fue posible ser.

Ahora quería hacerlo de otra manera.

Yuuri soltó un quejido cuando el miembro del rubio salió de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y le miró buscando una explicación, la furia en las esmeraldas del otro le hicieron temblar.

—Voltéate —ordenó, y aunque su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, Yuuri obedeció— En cuatro... —agregó, con voz profunda debido a la excitación

El menor enterró el rostro entre las almohadas cuando Wolfram volvió a entrar en él, esta vez con rudeza, y sin contemplaciones. Gimió con fuerza, pero no pudo decir que le dolió como esperaba. La fuerte nalgada le hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa

—Wolfram—masculló, mirándolo apenas por encima de su hombro

A ese ritmo, temía que su prometido fuera realmente capaz de romperlo, de partirlo totalmente a la mitad. Los oscuros cristales verdes le devolvieron la mirada, antes de buscar su hombro, besándolo, mordiéndolo, haciéndolo jadear cada vez más excitado. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar realmente en cuán territorial podía ser su prometido... Era celoso, el hombre más celoso que conocía... Pero nunca pensó que podría ser de esa manera en la cama. Era totalmente distinto a quien le había tratado segundos antes.

—¡Wolfram! —gimió, elevando sus caderas, cuando sintió su mano envolviendo su miembro, bombeando con saña, provocando que sus piernas temblaran —Wolfram... —repitió una y otra vez, sintiendo que estaba cerca de nuevo, ya podía reconocer la sensación... Ahora sabía lo que se sentía, pero podía jurar que era incluso más intenso

Agarró con fuerza las sábanas, mientras todo su cuerpo sentía el inminente orgasmo. Su grito fue ahogado al esconder su rostro entre la cama, pero el otro no dejaba de tocarlo. Lloriqueó, sintiéndose todavía caminar sobre una nube, mientras el otro continuaba moviéndose dentro suyo, más duro, más rápido...

—Yuuri—gimió, abandonando finalmente su miembro, y presionando sus dedos en su cadera, hundiéndose de un modo casi imposible en la antes virginal cavidad.

El moreno sintió que se subían los colores al oírlo, y fue todavía más intenso cuando algo caliente comenzó a llenarlo. Ahogó un gemido de satisfacción, ¿por qué eso se sentía bien? 

Wolfram esperó unos cuantos segundos, disfrutando del orgasmo, antes de salir lentamente de él. Yuuri pudo entonces dejarse caer contra el colchón, a la par que Wolfram se dejaba caer a su lado, de espaldas a la cama, mientras miraba el techo. Las respiraciones de ambos eran un completo desastre. Yuuri no era capaz de hilar ningún pensamiento coherente, no por varios minutos al menos. Cuando intentó moverse, una punzada dolorosa recorrió su cuerpo, se acomodó sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras le miraba enfurruñado.

—Eres un cabrón... —dijo, sin ninguna vergüenza

No era la primera vez que deseaba insultarlo, pero esa la primera vez que era tan directo al hacerlo. Wolfram le miró de reojo, mientras con un brazo comenzaba a rodearlo. Cuando besó su frente, Yuuri sintió que todo su coraje se evaporaba.

—¿Volverás a dejarte seducir por otros hombres? —cuestionó, divertido, pero su mirada era seria.

El Maou sintió que se sonrojaba. Sintió enfado y pena. Cuando se ocultó en su pecho dijo sin dudar demasiado:

—Si así me castigarás... Seré yo quien los seduzca —afirmó

Wolfram soltó una carcajada, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su futuro esposo, pellizco ligeramente la piel donde sus dedos se habían enterrado, las marcas se pondrían feas en algunas horas.

—¿Quién es el cabrón ahora?

Y Yuuri solo pudo sonreír. Quizá ambos lo eran.

 

 

 

 


End file.
